New Tidbit of Information
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Happy Women's Murder Club Day.


Disclaimer: Don't own-obviously

A/N: Started this way back when, even before I shipped anyone with anyone, but never knew what to do with it. Dusted it off and, hopefully, did something good with it.

* * *

New Tidbit of Information

Claire glanced up from her perusal of the menu. "Everything looks so good. I can't decide."

"Take your time," Pete responded.

"Thanks again for asking us to join you," Ed added. "I tried to get reservations here last month for our anniversary but they were booked solid."

"Next time you have trouble just ask, I'm sure I could get you a table."

Lindsay frowned at Pete's statement but kept hidden behind her menu. She liked him well enough, he was attractive, and her friends certainly seemed enamored of him, but she was always turned off by anything that came across as 'attitude'. And he had plenty of that. She set her menu down just as the maitre'd arrived with the bottle of wine.

"That's just fine, Roberto," Pete said after he tasted the sample. "Thank you," he added as he gestured to the others' glasses.

Lindsay had just raised her glass to her mouth when she spotted a familiar red head sneaking along the outer edge of the tables. Lindsay motioned to Claire and they watched their friend make her way through the dining room, obviously trying to avoid the maitre'd, as she vanished down the hall next to the kitchen.

"Excuse us a moment gentlemen." Lindsay motioned to the ladies room as she and Claire stood.

"Is there a reason we are going to bother her?" Claire asked as they stepped away from the table.

"She was sneaking," Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

"So, when does she not-" The rest of Claire's statement was cut off by the sight that greeted them.

Cindy, in a lip-lock, with someone who appeared to be the chef, white coat and all. When they pulled apart Cindy said, "thanks for dinner. If you bring desert you can come by after work." Cindy turned to leave and nearly dropped her doggie bag when she saw her two surprised friends staring back at her.

"Hey, guys," she squeaked. She cleared her throat in an attempt to remain casual. "What's up?"

"Just out to dinner with the guys." Claire returned, glancing over Cindy's shoulder at the chef. "You?"

"Just getting some dinner," Cindy answered nervously. When she noticed that neither friend was actually looking at her she finally did the inevitable. "Guys," she said as she pulled her girlfriend forward. This is Jessica, she's the sous chef here."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said, extending her hand.

"You must be Claire and Lindsay. Cindy has told me a lot about you both," Jessica said with a smile.

"Break time's over Jess," Roberto demanded as he approached the group.

"Well I better get back to work," she said as she rolled her eyes. She gave Cindy a parting kiss on the cheek and vanished into the kitchen.

"We don't do take-out, Red."

"Relax, Bobby," she told him. "If it makes you feel better I'll go out the back."

"I'd feel better if you'd quite bothering the kitchen," he mumbled. "Ladies," he directed to his actual customers as he returned to the dining room.

"Whatever," Cindy sighed with an eye roll of her own. "He's such a tool."

The three friends stood staring at each other, Cindy growing more uncomfortable with their scrutiny and Lindsay's silence. "Well I should go and you should get back to your dates," she finally said.

"You two know each other long?" Lindsay asked, finally finding her voice.

"Not really," Cindy answered slowly.

"And Roberto?"

Cindy studied her friend for a second. Not quite sure why the Inspector was suddenly interested in her private life. _Didn't show much interest before_, she thought to herself. "We went to school together. Actually, he's the one who introduced me to Jess."

"He didn't seem too-"

"Well, we should get back to the table," Claire cut in, not quite sure why they were having this conversation here.

"Sure," Cindy replied. Thankful for Claire's intervention. "We'll talk tomorrow. Tell Ed hi," she said as she started toward the back door. "Oh...Pete, too," she added as she made her escape.

Claire watched as a smile crept, slowly, across her friend's face. "Lindsay," she warned.

"What?" The inspector asked, whipping her head around at Claire's tone.

"Don't even think about it."

Lindsay turned and crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Never thought you were. Although, you aren't making much sense now," Lindsay challenged.

"Jill forgave you for marrying Tom because she knew better than to expect anything different. But that girl...Lindsay, you would break her heart."

Lindsay studied her friend, trying to decipher what, exactly, Claire was implying. Suddenly the realization hit her and she glanced to where Cindy had just been. "What?" she muttered.

"Just let it go," Claire pleaded.

"I'm not marrying Pete," Lindsay said uncertainly. "I mean," she began as she glanced to the door again. Wondering why that was the first denial on her lips. She turned back to her expectant friend, ready to straighten her out. "He's only here a couple weeks." She winced as she again denied the wrong thing.

"Okay," Claire said unconvinced. She loved her friend dearly, but also knew her well enough to know that the one place Lindsay Boxer would never take chances, was in her personal life. "Now, let's go, because I'm starving," she added as she headed back to the table.

"I'm not," Lindsay said more forcefully. Although, she wasn't sure who it was she was trying to convince.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much-but I'm kinda out of practice with these guys.


End file.
